clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Tombstone
Summary *The Tombstone is unlocked from the Bone Pit (Arena 2). *It is a spawner building that spawns a Skeleton every 2.9 seconds. *The Tombstone deploys 4 extra Skeletons upon its destruction. *A Tombstone card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The spawned Skeletons are very good at distracting high damage, slow hit speed enemy units, such as the P.E.K.K.A., the Prince, the Mini P.E.K.K.A., and the Giant Skeleton. This is especially effective against units that target buildings, such as the Giant and Golem — the Skeletons spawned after the Tombstone's destruction can damage, if not destroy, the unit. **It can also distract other units for a while, such as the Princess or Mortar. **If a Royal Giant is locked onto a tower, the player can use the Tombstone to push the Royal Giant so it retargets to the Tombstone. This cannot be done with any defensive building as they do not have a large enough hitbox to push the Royal Giant but the Tombstone works because the spawned Skeletons have enough hitbox space to push the Royal Giant. **For more effectiveness, the Tombstone can be placed near the center of the player's territory so that the troops are drawn further away from the Crown Tower. They will be distracted by the Skeletons and the building and will be unable to target the Crown Tower. Also, both of the Crown Towers will be able to attack the troops, assisting in their defeat. *The Tombstone can spawn up to 18 Skeletons, 14 of which are spawned normally over the lifetime of the Tombstone. It then spawns 4 more when it is destroyed. Considering that a Skeleton Army costing the same amount of Elixir spawns 14 Skeletons in total, playing a Tombstone would profit 4 Skeletons, but note that they don't spawn all at once! *The Tombstone is rather ineffective against Bowlers and Executioners, since their projectiles have the ability to not only destroy the building, but immediately destroy the the recently spawned Skeletons. *Do not place this card in a lane offensively without any support since the Skeletons it spawns get destroyed by Crown Towers in 1 shot and do not function well as cover troops. *The Log can be an excellent counter to the Tombstone. If timed correctly, it can not only destroy the Tombstone but also destroy the Skeletons that spawn upon its destruction. *An alternative to the Log is the Fireball which can instantly destroy the Tombstone. However, this is a negative Elixir trade of 1 unless other troops or buildings are also damaged. History *The Tombstone card was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update decreased the number of spawned Skeletons when destroyed to 4 (from 6). *On 19/2/16, a Balance Update decreased its lifetime to 40 sec (from 60 sec). *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Skeletons' hitpoints and damage by 5%. In addition, the hitpoints of the Tombstone were increased by 10%. *On 4/7/16, a Tournaments Update increased the Tombstone's hitpoints by 9%. *On 24/8/16, a Balance Update increased the Tombstone's spawn speed to 2.5 sec (from 2.9 sec). Between this change and the next, it spawned 16 Skeletons instead of 14. *On 30/11/16, a Balance Update decreased the Tombstone's spawn speed back to 2.9 sec. Trivia *The Tombstone is one of the 10 cards associated with Skeletons, including the Skeletons, Bomber, Skeleton Army, Witch, Bomb Tower, Giant Skeleton, Balloon, Guards, and Graveyard. *The Tombstone and the Cannon are the cheapest buildings, costing only 3 Elixir. The Tombstone is also the cheapest spawner. *The Tombstone's appearance is inspired by the Halloween Headstone obstacle from Clash of Clans. *The Tombstone is the building with the lowest health. Even Arrows can significantly damage the Tombstone. *The Tombstone has the fastest spawn rate out of all of the spawner cards. *This building loses the least hitpoints per second, at 12.8 hitpoints per second at max level. *If four Skeletons cost 1 Elixir and the Tombstone costs 3, the Tombstone needs to spawn at least 8 Skeletons before its destruction to be worth more than the four Skeletons. *It is one of the three Skeleton-spawners, the others being the Witch and the Graveyard. fr:Pierre tombalede:Grabsteinru:Надгробие скелетовit:Lapide Category:Building Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Bone Pit Cards Category:3-Elixir Cards Category:Spawner